percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 7
Alex's POV Outside Center of Light Base, South Chatsworth NJ, USA How could this happen? My friends, the ones I had known for years, had done this. They slaughtered a member of the Center of Light, and injured all of us. What had I missed since leaving the group? I wasn't as injured as most, since my friends didn't want to kill me. But I saw some pretty bad stuff... Alyssa had a knife in her leg, Gary was in a coma from being head bashed, and Luna had bones jutting out of her arm, and three broken ribs. So basically, we'd been hit pretty badly. We had to move to Camp for safety, but that didn't seem possible at the moment. Too many injuries, and we were running out of ambrosia. The storm overhead wasn't helping either. Sarah, Evan, and Josh had set up a medical tent for the extremely injured. I hadn't been in yet, because a couple minutes ago I was out cold. I'm not sure what happened... I burst into the large tent to have something completely unexpected happen. Actually three things. And guess what the first thing was? Macky Arnolds laying dead on the floor. A group of people were surrounding her, so I pushed through to see Demetra crying. I pool of blood held Macky's body, and multiple stab wounds were in her stomach. I held back tears. "I'll kill whoever did this!" Demetra screamed. Evan slowly walked up to her and said, "Vega will pay too, for killing my half sister, Beatrix." I quickly made a list in my head of the conditions of people. Josh, Sarah, Mikmak, Evan, Demetra, and I were all somewhat ok. Alyssa, Gary, Kat, and Luna were injured pretty badly. Of course Lilac, the goddess, was fine. Macky and Beatrix were dead... That was everyone. Just as I calmed down, the second thing happened. A girl's scream echoed in the distance, followed by loud snarling. I immediately bolted out of the tent. It sounded like the girl was a mile away, but I wasn't sure. I grabbed my switchblade, Anemofractis, and jumped off of the ground. I instantly soared towards the direction of the screaming girl. Behind me, Sarah and Josh glided through the river. I soon landed on top of a hill. In front of me was a girl with long golden blonde hair. She was surrounded by a pool of blood, and was dressed in punk clothes. Above her was a pitch-black wolf, with insanely red eyes. Beside her was a boy with dark hair and... wings. What the hell? He was on the ground, unmoving. In another pool of blood, a redheaded kid groaned. The wolf glared at me, and then a vortex of darkness started to suck in the blondie, red head, and wing boy. I lunged and managed to grab the girl's hand, and then they were gone. The wolf must've went with them. The girl heavily panted next to me. Then I noticed three other bodies next to her. One was another girl curled up in the fetal position, shaking. Another dude with a buzz cut was laying next to her, unconscious. A couple feet away from them laid the body of a dark haired boy, who had a missing limb and a bite mark in his side. The wolf must've done this. Josh and Sarah ran past me, immediately tending to the blondie. I went to check on the others victims. The boy was dead, but the girl was just a little shaken up. She explained to me how a wolf had attacked them, and that it killed the boy, Doyle, and kidnapped a kid named Aiden. Then I went over to the girl. "When did you get here?" Sarah asked as she pulled out some Nectar. "How did you find us?" I asked, noticing that she her eyelids were fluttering, and her jaw looked broken. "What happened?" Josh says, "My name is Josh." "From what I remember..." she says barely audibly, but Sarah cut her off. "Looks serious." Sarah mutters. "Hellhound." Josh says, dabbing her head with a wet cloth. "She was with three other kids." I tell them. "One was dead when I got there. The girl, Grace said another was missing." I notice tears streamed down her cheek. "Alex, go get Mikmak." Josh says. "Okay." I say. I didn't want to leave the girl, but I couldn't disobey Josh. "Well, if she lives, she's definitely joining us," Sarah says as I leave,' "'We could use her, especially seeing as her dad is-" "Sarah, shush." Josh whispers. Then, he pours the Nectar into her mouth. Three Months Later Camp Half-Blood, Long Island NY, USA "Lora come on!" I yelled, laughing at the same time. Lorelei, or Lora as everyone called her, looked at me with her stormy blue eyes, and grinned. She started to fly up towards me, but wavered still. Teaching children of Zeus to fly is pretty hard. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that she was a daughter of Zeus. But she still hadn't mastered flying. Even though demititans are usually seen as big and powerful, Zeus is the king. Therefore, she needed protection from dark forces. Like a certain circle.... "Dive!" I told her. We both plunged downwards, and I felt myself glide through the air like a bullet. I flew upwards just before we hit the lake. Lora laughed as we floated to the lake edge, and landed. She smiled at me, saying in her cute Irish accent, "You suck at teaching people how to fly." I just rolled my eyes. Lora and I had become good friends ever since I saved her from death. Truthfully, I really liked her. But I couldn't let her know. It could ruin our relationship. It was twilight at Camp, and I was already tired. We started to head to the forest, just for a short walk. Soon we arrived in our secret spot. It was on a small cliff, and was covered in all directions so we wouldn't be found. Vines and leaves covered the entrance like a door, so I pushed them away. Soon I had a fire going in a corner. Lora started to play some rocker music on her iPod, and I relaxed. She smiled. "You American boys like The Fray?" She giggled, switching the song to "You Found Me." "Yep." She looked really pretty. Her ripped jeans, black leather Converse and her black hoodie that was covered in pins of Irish beer brands and rock n' roll, stoner bands. She laid back slowly, soaking in the last streams of light. Her wound from Thanatos hadn't completely healed yet. She had a huge gaping scar on her side and a broken rib or two. But she was tough, which even though it was intimidating sometimes, it made her really cool. As I looked through the vines, I saw a shadow go through the trees. I blinked, not believing what I saw. It looked like... no, it's not him. Well now I guess I should explain what happened to Lora. So she used to live in Ireland, and then took a boat to America with her demigod friends. They arrived and met Garrett, and they all had a merry good time together. Then, Garrett disappeared. Lora missed him, and then a while later he came back, changed. He took Lora on a dream journey, which led to his father, Thanatos, trying to kill her. It turned out that it was a glimpse into the future. Lora then woke up, and Thanatos attacked her friends and Garret a second time. However, Garrett wouldn't let him hurt Lora. So then Nyx (who apparently was behind it) attacked Lora, letting Thanatos kidnap his son Garrett and Lora's friend Aidan, and kill one of her friends. The only survivors had been Lora, Grace and the dead boy, Doyle's twin brother Fergus. They had left for New Jersey, the last time we saw them. I knew Lora still had feelings for Garrett, and I guess I was a little jealous, truthfully. But the real thing that shook me was that Nyx was involved. I'm not sure if Khione was controlling her, but she attacked Lora and her friends. Now Lora and I would both get back at Nyx. The other aftermath of the battle was that we had kidnapped a member of Dark Circle. We had found him unconscious in the battle, and have held him captive ever since. The thing that worried me was that he was one of my best friends, Drake Nico-Alvarez, and he still hadn't woken up. I hoped he was ok... But then the Camp Horn rung throughout the forest. It was the emergency signal. Lora and I immediately sprinted out of the spot and took flight. Within thirty seconds we were at the Big House. "Alex!" Chiron called, "We need you in here! Now!" Lora followed as I ran through the Big House. But I knew where to go. I was going into Drake's room. We burst through the door to see Drake attempting to break out of security restraints on his wrists while Josh and Mikmak held him down. "You!" He yelled, glaring at me. "Drake, you're ok-" I said as I walked towards him. But I was hit in the face with his shield that magically appeared in his arms. "What the-" I yelled at him. "You traitor!" He spat to me. "Drake, Nyx kidnapped my mother and helped hide my sister! I can't be in Dark Circle!" He looked at me in confusion. "She did that?" "Yeah, but why are you attacking us?" I said. "Your stupid friends murdered Nyx's Priests!" He said spitefully. "We never did that!" Josh exclaimed. Soon we figured out what had happened. Someone had set up Center of Light, and tricked Dark Circle into attacking us. We don't know who or why, but the truth had come out. But Drake didn't believe us. "You're lying!" he said, "You guys murdered our friends, so we murdered yours!" "We didn't!" Lora said frustratingly. "Listen to us, you son of a b****!" I could tell how angry she was because the sound of thunder raged outside. Then a grin escaped his lips. "They're here..." He said eerily, like the girl from Poltergeist. Lora's face paled and the thunder grew still. Suddenly a loud moan echoed in the sky. I could tell it was mechanical, and then bombs started to barrage the Camp. There was a crash, and a kid with electric blonde hair, Nick from Dark Circle, broke through the window. Before I could stop him, he had released Drake and jumped back out the window. Everyone ran outside to see pure horror. Explosions had destroyed the strawberry fields, and a gigantic black Zeppelin floated overhead. Arrows hit the side of it, but nothing affected it. I flew up and pulled out Anemofractis, ready for a fight. Lora followed closely behind, gripping her sword. She summoned a bolt of lightning, but it didn't hurt the Zeppelin very much. I immediately noticed two things. The first one was Nick and Drake climbing a ladder to the Zeppelin. The second thing was Adeline and a girl in the large control box of the Zeppelin. Then I realized the girl was my successor, the one Nyx had told me about before I left. Then something horrible happened. A spear shot out of the cockpit, piercing Lora in the calf and pulling her into the airship. She let out a horrid cry of wailing pain. Rain came down hard. I could almost hear a voice from above shouting her name. "LORA!!!" I screamed, tears already filling my eyes. The ship had already managed to turn around, and head back towards the base (Which was extremely far away). It was moving so fast I couldn't believe it. At least 1000 miles an hour! A sonic boom escaped its sides, and it soared away. Then I released a power I had never had before. I started to glow blue, and then shot towards the Zeppelin like a comet. An explosion of bright blue lightning bolts erupted from me like liquid arms. I watched the ground go past me in a fury of color. Time seemed to lose it's meaning as I was in this form. The next thing I knew, I was colliding with the Zeppelin over the Base. I had managed to go from New York to the Appalachians in a few minutes. Electric Blue flames engulfed the side of the Zeppelin, and I felt myself lose the comet-like form. I hovered inside the Zeppelin, watching the gigantic inside of it get eaten by lightning flames. Then I saw the cockpit, and fell onto it. I pulled out Anemofractis, and made a hole in the top. Then I jumped in. Inside was Drake, Nick, Adeline, Caleb, my successor, and Lora, who had bruises all over her face and hands, and a spear inside her leg. A new rage filled me when I saw Lora, and I released a shockwave of air that ripped the cockpit from the burning Zeppelin. My successor managed to keep the cockpit in the air, but she wasn't able to hold it. I lifted Lora and started to jump out, but realized that everyone here would die. I would've killed them. Then I made an air cushion that forced the cockpit to land softly among the craggy rocks of the Appalachians. Suddenly Demetra and Kat poked their heads inside the cockpit. "How did you guys get here?" I gasped. Kat smiled, and said, "Remember, my mom's Hemera. At camp it was twilight, so I transported us to here, where it's still daytime. Although it's turning into twilight now..." "I came with her." Demetra stated. Suddenly members of the Dark Circle attacked us. Everyone form the cockpit came out to, and I realized we were surrounded. "Dirty Traitors!" Sean told me and Kat. "Nyx kidnapped my family!" I said viciously. "You can't trust her! And Center of Light never killed the priests! I swear! We were set up! You have to believe me!" Hiro looked stunned. His image flickered, and then he said, "I just traveled back in time. Alex isn't lying. They were set up, and Nyx can't be trusted." Stuart agreed and said, "Fine! I believe him. We have to stop attacking Center of Light and find out what's really happening!" Adeline looked like she would catch on fire. "You're all traitors! Put them in the underground cell!" Members swarmed me, Lora who was almost dead at my feet, Stuart, Hiro, Kat, and Demetra. But then there was a scream of pain, leaving Kat collapsed on the floor. A bloody knife clinked on the ground below Demetra's foot. Demetra grinned and said, "I'm the spy." Caleb looked stunned, and then muttered, "Good job. We didn't know your identity, but you provided good info about Center of Light." At first I didn't believe it. But then I realized it. Demetra had been a spy, and that's how Drake had been saved. She was the real traitor. She pretended to be a member, but was really on Dark Circle's side. But didn't she know that we didn't kill the priests? What the hell is happening? "Take them away." Adeline said. Lora and Kat were barely alive, and I knew there was a good chance that they would die. There wasn't a solution... The Chiaroscuro Homepage [[The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 8|'Chapter 8']] Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Dagostino